Banana
by whitetyger123
Summary: God, that's not how you eat a banana! And suddenly, bananas! Thousands of them! Pretty much a crack fic, RP by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Rated M for sexual themes and course language. Man that sounds too much like TV...


Canada sighed in dejection as the meeting droned on. Seriously, was it some unwritten rule that said all meetings between the nations had to either be insanely boring and productive or somewhat entertaining and get nothing done? Still, with being invisible and all, Matthew didn't have a chance to say anything anyways.

Sighing again, he brought out a bag of lunch he made himself. It didn't seem like the meeting was going to be called for a break any time soon, so he could get away with eating lunch now. Taking out a juice box, he idly sipped on it as he looked around the room at the other nations.

Germany was giving a lecture on some crisis or another as the majority of the other nations were bored out of their minds like Canada. Arthur was taking notes between fending off Francis' wandering hand, and Greece was sleeping as per usual. Japan was watching with polite interest but none of them caught the blond's eye. Alfred though was looking over to him with a glazed look. Obviously he couldn't see Matthew, but the northern nation couldn't help but smile.

If anything, it was surprising when the other blond smiled back. He actually saw him? Well... Maybe they could do something to make the meeting a bit more interesting...

The grin fell off America's face into confusion as he saw Matthew take out a banana. No fair, England always got on his back when he ate in meetings! Of course, it seemed like nobody was noticing his northern neighbour start to peel the long fruit.

Smiling to himself as he saw that America was still watching him, Matthew continued to slowly peel the long fruit. Bringing it to his lips, his mind started to smirk as he gave the fleshy tip a small lick. Well, if no one but Alfred could see him, then torturing his southern neighbour would be fun. After all, he was related to France even if he was normally shy.

His full attention now on the nation across from him, America wondered if Canada knew that he was making it look like he was about to give that banana a blow job. But of course he didn't, because he was always so reserved and polite. Still, he couldn't stop himself from imagining it was himself that he was licking, and not a banana.

Watching the reaction of America out of the corner of his eyes, Matthew took the fruit away again and licked his lip. Holding it with two hands, he let his eyes shut half way before licking up it and taking it in his mouth. Luckily the banana wasn't too soft or it would have dissolved in his mouth from sucking on it lightly.

Mouth falling open, Alfred watched as Canada, the same Canada he had known his whole life, practically mouth-fucked the yellow fruit. He felt his own 'banana' start getting hard, visualizing it in that seemingly-talented mouth. God, it was obvious now that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing with it.

Letting his eyes shut for a second, Canada sucked harder before bringing it out to lightly nibble the tip. When he opened his eyes, he sent Alfred a playful look as the American shut his mouth finally. If he was right, soon he would start to- seeing his eyes slip shut Canada knew the other was starting to palm himself through his pants. Well, for being bored he could sure have fun.

Swallowing, Alfred tried not to make it obvious that he was touching himself, but really how could he help it? It was a good thing no one else was paying attention to what Matthew was doing, or else there would be a full out orgy. Forcing himself not to give a low moan as Canada slid almost the whole fricken banana in his mouth, he tried to ignore the zipper of his pants pressing up against his need. Hopefully they would have a bathroom break soon...

Once again licking the sides of the fruit, Matthew paused for a second as Arthur looked over to America.

"What do you say git?" He asked Alfred, narrowing his eyes at the yank's far-away look. Just why did he deserve to look into space and day dream? "Do you agree with Denmark?"

"Huh?" America snapped his head around, completely confused. "Oh, uh, sure whatever." He really didn't care, they could have agreed to go to war with aliens for all he knew. But if they did, he would so be leading that war! With alien wars out of his thoughts, he continued watching as Matthew twirled the banana slightly and took it completely out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting it.

Canada couldn't help but smirk as Arthur looked at America in confusion. Sometimes it was nice to be invisible. Continuing with his sexual torture, he tucked his wavy hair behind one ear before sucking along the length of fleshy fruit, tasting it.

"God..." Alfred mumbled under his breath, feeling as if he was almost going to cum right there, in the middle of the meeting, just because Canada was blowing off a fucking fruit. But it was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen, especially since it was in a board room full of people.

Testing his 'cloak of invisibility', Matthew moaned softly before sucking on the tip hard. Judging by the blush across his neighbours normally smiling face, he was definitely affecting him. Pulling away, he gazed into America's lust darkened eyes before bringing the banana back to his mouth. Moving as if he was going to deep throat it, half way in he savagely tore into it, chewing contentedly at the pulpy fruit.

Jaw almost hitting the floor, Alfred watched in horror as the banana he had just been picturing as his own cock was cannibalized right before his very eyes. His erection almost immediately went soft, it being as appalled by the sudden act as the rest of him.

Finishing the ambushed banana, Matthew continued to smile contentedly. Not only did he get to eat a bit, he also got to have black mail material for future fights they might have. That and he kept himself from boredom until Germany called a lunch break. Standing up, Canada waited for the majority of the nations to leave before packing up his lunch to go eat outside somewhere.

Walking up to him, America made sure no one was around. "Remind me to never let you give me a blow job."

"But whatever do you mean?" Matthew asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. His pout turned into a grin as he pulled Alfred's ear down to his level. "After all, I know you quite enjoyed the show." Then without another word, Canada blended into the crowd filtering out of building.


End file.
